


The Day Has Come - Holtzbert (Pt. 2)

by mckinnononon



Series: The Day Has Come - Holtzbert Two-Parter [2]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Damn, F/F, FLUFF IM GAGGIGN, Fluff, God - Freeform, Holtzbert Pregnancy, Jillian Holtzmann as a Mommy, Lesbian pregnancy, SO, im weak, much - Freeform, slow-burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckinnononon/pseuds/mckinnononon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The married Holtzmann-Gilbert couple decide it's time to extend their family; a slow-burn pregnancy two-parter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day Has Come - Holtzbert (Pt. 2)

“ _ Holtz…” Erin said slowly. The blonde looked up, her eyebrows furrowed. “My water just broke.” _

 

* * *

 

Jillian felt her mouth go dry. The two women looked at each other, frozen, before both simultaneously breaking back to reality. Erin turned, heading into the back rooms.

“I’m going to change,” She declared.

“…and I’ll pack the bag.” Holtz finished, both of them automatically engaged in game-mode. She rounded the work table and began stuffing necessities into a duffel bag. She went over the list they had compiled in her head.  _ Clothes, check. Books, check. Music, check. Pillows, check. _ Once she had finished stuffing and zipping the bag closed, they both met back in the main room of the fire house, Holtzmann now dialing up their colleagues and informing them of the situation. As she hung up, she could see the panic on her wife’s face as she breathed heavily, both her hands resting on her stomach, staring at the floor in her own world.

“Hey,” Holtzmann took her hand, lifting her face to meet her eyes. “We got this.” 

Erin smiled, unsure, but nodded in agreement. “You’re right,” She breathed, shaking herself out of it. “Let’s go.”

As they rounded the corner outside the fire house, Holtz started to bounce with excitement, as well as overwhelming nerves while she called a taxi for them. Erin grinned at the site of her rambunctious wife, despite the lump in her throat as she pondered what was next to come. She chewed her lip,  _ I haven’t even had my first contraction yet.  _ She bounced her leg nervously at the thought, subconsciously resting her hand on her stomach. As the cab pulled up, Holtz opened the door, ushering Erin, following in suit and fumbling to get the duffel bag into the taxi.

“To the hospital please! I’m technically in labor, so speed is preferable,” Erin said, nervously smiling at the driver who simply grumbled in agreement, taking off down the road. Holtzmann bit her lip in anticipation, going over all the different ways and speeds she would be going if she were the one driving, until Erin clutched onto her arm. Her eyes were wide, a deep frown on her face. 

“Contraction, I think,” She squeaked out, squeezing her eyes shut and whimpering and clasping onto Holtz arm with both hands. Jillian started rubbing her back, her brow knitted in concern as the physicist’s vice grip somehow got tighter.

“Breathe through it, babe,” She said softly, taking slow deep breaths to encourage Erin to do the same. She nodded, opening her eyes and following her wife’s breathing pattern, their eyes locked until the contraction passed. Her grip loosened on Jill’s arm, but didn’t let go. 

“That was only the first one,” She sighed, resting her head against Holtzmann’s shoulder. Holtz pressed a long kiss to her head, continuing to rub slow circles across her back. A few minutes into the ride the cab jolted to a stop, and Erin lifted her head to see what the cause was. Her stomach dropped, her eyes following the long lines of crowded cars along the New York City streets. 

“What’s going on?” Holtz leaned forward, looking around to see if there was a path away from this chaos. “Rush hour.” The driver simply stated, resting back in his seat un-bothered. Erin saw Jillian clench her jaw in frustration. 

“Well you need to find a way around this! My wife is in labor!” She snapped, waving her hands around frantically trying to get her point across. The driver simply glanced at her in the rear view mirror. 

“Rush hour. Nothing I can do,” He muttered, his accent thick, turning his attention back to the road in front of him. Holtzmann was ready to lurch forward, when Erin grabbed her arm to stop her.

“I’m sure it’ll clear up.” She said quietly, running her hand down Holtz arm and lacing their fingers together. Jillian sighed, resting back and rubbing Erin’s thigh. “Are you okay?” She asked gently, her wide, gentle eyes pooling with concern. Erin smiled sweetly, and nodded. 

“I’m doing fine, I’m just excited to get into a bed,” She chuckled halfheartedly, looking down at their intertwined hands. Holtzmann rubbed her pregnant belly, biting her lip through a smile. “I can’t wait to meet our little guy,” She whispered.

 

~

 

20 minutes had passed, and the cab had barely moved in the direction of the hospital. Erin was having contractions more often now, every 14 minutes according to Holtzmann’s timing. While in the midst of one, Erin breathing heavily and clutching her wife’s hand tightly, swearing under her breath, the cab driver spoke up. 

“It is an accident. It will probably take much longer.” Erin cried out in frustration, throwing her head back against the seat of the car, forcing out her breathing exercises. Holtzmann scowled at the driver, leaning over and soothing her wife through the contraction, wiping some sweat that had slightly perspired onto her forehead with her sleeve. The contraction once again passed, and Erin relaxed, whining softly into Holtzmann’s shoulder. 

“Why aren’t we there yet,” She sniffled, pulling her hair from her face. Holtz frowned, taking an elastic from her wrist and pulling Erin’s hair back for her. “I don’t know, babe.” Looking up to the road, she saw a side-street that she confidently knew lead outwardly to the hospital. “Hey, hey!” She snapped her fingers in the direction of the road, ignoring her use of manners after dealing with the drivers inconsiderate aloofness. 

“Take that road, I know another way to the hospital,” she urged, and the driver shook his head. 

“No, that way is far out of my way,” He stubbornly refused, but Holtz wasn’t having it. She ignored Erin’s arm holding her back, and leaned her head into the front seat, right beside the drivers. 

“I swear to god,” she hissed, “Take the damn road before I bust your ass faster than I bust 3 strongly malevolent ghosts.” Erin giggled at the threat, rolling her eyes at her quirky yet protective wife. It took, though, and he made a quick turn down the side road, silently following Holtz instructions from then on. Once they arrived at the hospital, Holtzmann hastily paid the driver and helped Erin out of the cab, rushing them into the ER. They approached the front desk met with a young nurse, & their two friends standing, looking around anxiously.

Holtzmann waved to them, Erin clutching onto her arm nervously. Abby and Patty rushed to them, bombarding them with questions. “Where have you _ been _ ?” They insisted, hugging Holtz and giving comforting words to a nervous and sore Erin. “The damn driver insisted we sit in 30 minutes of traffic!” Holtzmann snapped, calming when Erin whimpered as another contraction approached. 

“12 minutes apart, you’re doing awesome ghost girl.” Holtzmann smiled encouragingly, kissing her head while the young nurse ushered her into a wheel chair. “Let’s get you into a room, hon.” She said sweetly, smiling at the two women and leading them down a hall. Erin sighed pleasingly as she laid onto the soft bed, the nurse tucking her in comfortably while Holtzmann found a place for the duffel bag and pulled out some pillows. 

“So how’re you doing, baby?” Patty asked, rubbing Erin’s arm. Erin grinned, tucking a stray hair from the pony tail behind her ear. “Pretty good. I can confidently say I hate contractions, and my uterus, and the baby a little…” She smiled, laughing softly, “…not really. I don’t think I could ever.” Holtz looked up at her and smiled, adjusting the pillows to support her now sore back. Patty grinned at the two, and then back at Abby, who had her camera out and point at the two.

Erin looked up to make another comment, frowning and hiding behind Holtzmann from the camera. “Abby! Nooo…” She whined, and Abby just laughed, coming closer with the camera. 

“Holtzmann,” She started, talking like a new reporter, “How does it feel, about to be a mommy?” She grinned widely, and Holtzmann brought her face close to the camera. 

“ _ Fucking _ amazing.” She whispered dramatically, winking and drawing her attention back to her wife. “And you, Mrs. Gilbert-Holtzmann?” Abby continued, the camera dauntingly close to Erin’s face. She cringed. 

“Abby, c’mon,” She waved the camera way, and her breathing hitched as another contraction approached. She waved her hand around blindly looking for Holtzmann to clutch onto, her eyes squeezed shut as she let out a low, long whine. Holtzmann held her hand, taking the bone crushing grip while she rubbed her wife’s neck lovingly. The doctor came in, smiling sympathetically at the two. Holtz started rambling off everything that had happened, quickly explaining all the events that went down from when her water broke all the way until now, where her contractions are at 10 minutes apart.

The doctor chuckled, and patted Holtzmann’s shoulder. “Thank you very much for the update, Jillian.” She looked around the room at the two other women who were now joined by Kevin. “I’m going to do a bit of a check-up here, so why don’t you all wait outside and I’ll invite you back in when we’re finished up.” She smiled, and turned back towards Erin when they shut the door behind them. “How is the pain?” She asked, snapping on a pair of white gloves, lifting the blankets. 

Erin lifted her head from Holtzmann’s shoulder, her cheeks red and a scowl on her lips. “Not. Good.” She said through gritted teeth, and Holtz kissed the top of her head. The doctor just smiled, pulling her hand from beneath the blanket, peeling off the gloves. 

“Well, you’re not very far along, so hang in there honey.” She gave another sympathetic smile. 

“How far along am I?” She groaned, resting her head back on the pillow and gratefully accepted the ice chips from Patty who had returned to the room with her other friends. “2 centimeters.” Erin sighed deeply, forcing a smile and thanking the doctor through gritted teeth, her frustrations were currently being deflected onto her considering she brought the bad news of more waiting.

 

~

 

Erin grunted loudly as she bent over the side of the bed, Holtzmann behind her kneading her thumbs into her wife’s lower back. “I know, baby,” Holtz murmured, moving up into her neck and shoulders. 

“4 hours,  _ 4 hours! _ It’s been 4 hours and I’ve moved  _ one goddamned centimeter _ ,” She plopped back down on the hospital bed, laying on her side trying to relieve pressure from her back. “Is this kid trying to  _ kill me _ ?!” She cried. Holtzmann handed her the cup of ice chips, “Chin up, princess,” She smiled, sitting beside her on the bed. “Before you know it we’ll be bringing our little twerp home.” She grinned cheekily, dodging a swat from Erin. 

“He’s not even born yet, don’t call him a twerp!” She laughed, putting the cup back and intertwining their fingers over her bulging belly as Holtz poorly spooned her. In the waiting room, Patty jostled her way through a group of people to rejoin her friends at their seats, balancing two coffees. “Damn, these people have no manners,” She muttered, handing Abby one of the two coffees. 

“Hey, I don’t get one?” The hunky Australian spoke up, pouting up at Patty through his glass-less lenses. “Dude,” She rolled her eyes, plopping down beside him. “You hate coffee, remember?” 

He grumbled to him, “Yeah, well, still…” Abby ignored him, turning to look back down the hallway for the 8th time in the last minute. “Poor Erin,” She muttered. “She’s been in labor for 5 hours now, this must be earthly hell.” Patty hummed in agreement, sympathetically nodding.

“Who is the father again?” Kevin spoke up, his finger weaved through his lens and back out by his ear, for no apparent reason. Both the women audibly sighed. 

“Holtz!” They both replied, exhausted with explaining the actual situation to him after many,  _ many _ previous conversations going the same way with no end. He shook his head confusingly, Patty shushing him before he could ask any further on the subject.

 

~

 

“Okay,” The doctor looked up at the two women. Erin was clutching onto Holtzmann’s sleeve, her anger being transferred to both her and the doctor at this point. Erin cut off the woman, “I swear to god Dr. Wesley, if you don’t tell me something good I  _ will _ rip my wife’s arm off and  _ beat _ you with it.” She growled, and Holtzmann couldn’t help but being amused at this side of Erin, despite feeling bad for her suffering wife. Erin’s hair was stuck to her forehead with sweat, her face flushed and hot, her eyes burning with irritated frustration. Yet, to Holtzmann, she was the most beautiful woman in the world right now as she was giving birth to their first-born son. She couldn’t help but beam at the thought, immediately biting back her smile when Erin snapped a quick, “ _ What are you smiling about?”  _ at her, turning her attention back to the amused doctor. 

“Erin, you’re at 10 centimeters. Time to go have your baby!” She grinned, and Erin stopped breathing. Her eyes locked with Jillian’s, who had a beaming smile across her face. She grinned, taking a deep breath. 

“ _ Let’s go have a baby!”  _

_~_

 

5 hours later, filled with yelling, crying, pushing, and lots of work, Erin was showered and asleep in her hospital bed. They had been relocated to the recovery floor of the hospital, and Holtz was beaming at her sleeping wife beside her, gently brushing her damp hair away from her face. She gushed with joy, an unbreakable smile stinging her cheeks as she thought about her son. 

_ Erin let out a cry, and the doctor waved her hand, ushering Holtzmann over to where she was. She felt her heart swell and tears fill her eyes, and she squeezed Erin’s weak hand tightly. Her son was letting out the most beautiful cries she had ever heard as he was cleaned and wrapped, and gently placed into Holtzmann’s arms. She stood in shock, her wife craning her neck to try and get a view of her newly born child. Holtz choked out a broken sob, her smile straining her cheeks but she couldn’t be bothered.  _

_ She shakily placed him into Erin’s arms, who was now gleefully sobbing, gasping as he slowly opened his eyes. Holtz propped herself beside Erin, gently brushing her finger against his soft cheek. “Hi babyboy..” She choked out, and he looked up at her, a smiling gracing across his lips.  _

_ The two women looked at each other, sharing a passionate, tear-filled kiss. They were Mommy’s now. _

* * *

 

Patty and Abby slowly entered the room, greeting Holtzmann quietly with a whispered hello and a smile. They both gasped, Abby tearing up as they quietly approached the small crib the nurse was wheeling in, their son blissfully asleep inside. Holtzmann sat up, greeting the nurse quietly.

“It’s time for her to try breast-feeding. Do you want to wake her up?” Holtz nodded, tearing herself from the edge of the crib where her friends were softly cooing and greeting the baby.

“Gilbert, babe,” She said quietly, gently shaking her shoulder. Erin stirred, scrunching her face as she turned towards her, peeling her tired eyes apart. “You gotta try feeding..” Holtzmann trailed off, realizing they had yet to give their son a name. “Him.” She chuckled quietly, helping her wife sit up. Erin sleepily greeted her two friends, smiling at their congratulations and compliments on their newborn.

“He’s got your eyes,” Patty joked at Holtzmann, though it was partially true. He had piercingly blue eyes, a glow much like Holtzmann’s always seemed to gleam. “He does.” Erin interjected, cradling him in her arms, grinning up at Holtzmann. She sniffled, wiping her cheek as a tear fell. 

“Guys…” She whined, hiding her face as they all awed at her projected emotions.

“Welcome to the family, buddy.” Kevin cooed, and Erin bit her lip, locking eyes with her wife. He furrowed his brow. “Wait, his name isn’t buddy, is it?” Erin chuckled, shaking her head no. 

“It’s Michael,” Erin said softly, remembering Holtz father whom had passed away, and how much he meant to her. “After your Dad?” She asked, a small smile on her lips. Holtz chuckled quietly, a few more tears sliding down her cheeks. 

“He would have loved that,” She whispered, gently holding her son’s hand.

_ Welcome to the gang, Michael. _

[ _ (Part 1) _ ](http://holtzmannckinnon.tumblr.com/post/149103629264/the-day-has-come-holtzbert-one-shot-pt-1)


End file.
